


Stay Alive

by Kend1821



Category: Jelix - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Oneshot?, Sad, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kend1821/pseuds/Kend1821
Summary: Jack and Felix fight to survive during the zombie apocalypse.---(This fanfiction is Zombie Apocalypse AU. No offense is meant to Jack, Felix, Signe, or Marzia; it's purely for fun.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/96270062493/imagine-your-otp-in-a-zombie-apocalypse-they-are

The harsh sunlight fell through the tree branches above us. Beads of sweat formed on our faces as we trotted through the humid forest. Our feet were killing us and our backs ached from the heavy backpacks we were carrying.

 "Can we take a break soon? I'm exhausted," I whined.

 "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. We've been walking for hours," Felix responded.

 "I think there's a meadow not too far that way," I pointed north.

 We hiked another mile or two before reaching a clearing between the trees that served as an exit from the woods. Walking on the trampled grass, we made our way out of the forest and into the field.

 The meadow was littered full of daisies. The small white flowers were everywhere,  constantly popping up from behind tall blades of grass. The ground crunched as we walked on it and the sun shined even harder.

 We slung our backgrounds to the ground and sat amongst the flowers. I picked one of them, rolling it around delicately in my fingers. I then grabbed another and carefully threaded the stems together. I continued threading more flowers together until I had a daisy chain.

 Felix wasn't paying attention.  He sat with his head towards the sky,  staring at the nearby clouds as they rolled by. He was constantly zoning out and getting lost in his thoughts since the outbreak. I knew he had a lot on his mind; we all did.

 "I made something for you," I grinned.

 "Hm?" he turned his head and looked at me.

 Smiling,  I held the flower crown up so that he could see it. Felix gave a slight smile; it was the first time I had seen him smile in months. He bent his head down in front  of me, allowing me to put it on top of his head.

 "Thank you, Jack."

 We sat there for a few minutes, smiling and staring into each other's eyes. It was completely silent aside from the sound of wind rustling against the green. Then, Felix leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. After the initial shock wore off, I mirrored his actions and pressed my lips back against his.

 He pinned me gently to the ground, climbing on top of me as we kissed. His arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer to him. The grass felt itchy against my skin, but I didn't care.  I wrapped my arms around his waist in an attempt to hold him close to me.

 We repeatedly forced our lips together, only pulling away when we had to gasp for breath.  Between kisses we would giggle slightly and sneak a look at each other. I couldn't believe it; I was finally making out with Felix Kjellberg.

 The world around us dissapeared as we were making out. Noises drowned away and our surroundings faded black as we got lost in each other.  We were only brought back to reality when we heard an unhuman moaning sound behind us.

 My eyes shot open to see a zombie standing behind Felix. The rotting corpse shambled towards us before falling on top of us. Felix rolled over and tried to push the zombie off of us. Everything was a blur as we thrashed and struggled to get away from the monster.

 I ignored the stinging feeling in my arm and dug my hands into my pockets in search of a knife, but they were empty.  I had left my knife in one of side pockets of my backpack. Felix reached into his pocket and pulled out a pistol. He put the gun to the corpse's head and shot it; the bullet penetrated its putrid flesh and blood splattered all over us.

 Panting, Felix wiped his face with his sleeve and looked over towards me. His eyes went wide in shock as his gaze went towards my arm. My heart sank when I looked down.

 A small bite mark was visible on my forearm. My pale skin was punctured and dark blood mixed with frothy saliva as the liquids dripped down my arm. The stinging feeling was only getting worse as it traveled through my body.

 "J-Jack," his voice cracked.

 "I guess it got me," I gave a nervous laugh.

 "This can't be happening," he got up and started pacing.

 "I-It's okay. At least it was me and not you."

 "Don't say that! I...I can't lose you!" tears started welling up in his light blue eyes.

 "You're going to have to," I felt tears  
start to roll down my own cheeks.

 "There has to be something we can do! Cut off your arm or give you medicine of something, " Felix sniffled.

 "I... I'd rather not prolong the inevitable. I don't want to suffer."

 Sobbing, Felix put the cold metal against my head. His hands were shaking so erratically that I feared he would drop the gun. We were both crying so hard that we could barely manage to gasp out a breath.

 So, this was it; I was going to die. All of our attempts at survival had been for nothing. I was just going to be another useless name in the grand scheme of things. I was going to be nothing more than a bundle of forgotten memories. And honestly,  I was scared.  Terrified, even. But I couldn't let myself become one of those things.

 "I don't want to do this," he weeped.

 "I know," I whimpered softly.

 "I love you, Jack. I love you with all my heart."

 "I love you too, Felix. I...I'm sorry."

 "...Don't be."

 "Please, please stay alive," I begged.

 "Goodbye, Jack. Y-You deserved better," was the last thing I heard before he squeezed the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it feels a little rushed towards the end. I may come back and try to add more in order to make it flow more effectively, but I still think it turned out well.


End file.
